The Beginning of Persephone Jackson
by Rikunahyoun
Summary: When a small prank goes wrong, how can Perseus deal with his new life? Or should I say, how can PERSEPHONE deal with HER new life? Fem!Percy Need pairing, check out poll on profile. Need chapter ideas later. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is one of my first fanfics, so please R &R! Sorry that it's so small, it's just a starter. Please review to help me get around . Like what the heck is a Beta?**

 **Disclaimer~ I own PJO! In...a...uh...Different universe...Damn it, I want to own PJO in this universe! \\./**

Percy was having a call, quiet day. He was relaxing on the water, floating in his blue swimming trunks. Floating in what, you may ask? Nothing. No, really. Absolutely nothing. He's just on top of the water, nothing under him besides water. No floatation devices. Perks of being the son of the sea god.

Anyway, he was just relaxing and resting and he had his hands under his head and his eyes closed, with the sun beating warmly down on him. He was calm, he was relaxed, he was-

-cough-

Percy opened one eye.

He glanced over to the beach and saw the source of the cough.

Or sources.

It was the Stoll brothers, along with Hermes and Apollo.

Percy sat up (Yes, on the water) and looked curiously at the gathered group, then he glided over while sitting up. (He was commanding the water to move him)

Once he got close enough, he stood up and walked on the water onto the beach.

"Hey, what's up Stolls? Hello Lord Hermes and Apollo."

The turned to him and smiled.

"Hey ya, Perce! Wanna sip of blueberry coke? It's new." Apollo said, holding up a glass that held a blue, fizzy liquid.

"You sure that's coke?" Percy said, unsure wither or not to trust the god.

"Oh, don't worry Perce!" Hermes said.

"Okay then." He grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"Doesn't taste like coke…." Percy said before feeling nauseated.

"What was that?" he said, but sounded more like, "Wap waz thwat?"

Then he fell, unconscious.

Then, the group freaked out.

"WE KILLED HIM! POSIDEN IS GOING TO KILL US!"

Their scream attracted the other campers, Chiron, and a few other gods who were visiting their children.

"Percy?" said a gray-eyed teen, "PERCY!" she screamed.

"Percy! What happened?!" the teen screamed.

"Annabeth?..." Percy said before he blacked out completely.

Chapter 1; I'm a what?!

When Percy came through, the first thing he saw was a worried Will (son of Apollo) staring over him.

"W-Will?" he croaked out.

Percy then instantly slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

His voice sounded…feminine.

Percy then looked at Will, who was blushing profoundly.

"What's wrong?" he asked before he felt a cool breeze on his bare stomach. He then glanced down and freaked about what he saw.

He was wearing a bikini. And he had…a…ah…fuller chest.

He turned into a she.

It took a few minutes to register this, and then quietly asked Will for a mirror.

When Will handed him-err-her a mirror, she just gapped at what she saw.

There, staring back at her was a beautiful young woman.

She had long, flowing jet-black hair that glided down in waves; she also had wind blown bangs that partly covered her strikingly beautiful sea-green eyes.

She had rosy pink lips, a full and beautiful completion and rosy pink cheeks.

As soon as it reistered in her mind that he was denifly a she, she screamed out with a scary voice.

"APOLLO! HERMES! STOLLS!"

oooooooOOO~Line Break~OOOooooooo


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**I know, I know, I hate Author notes too, it cuts out of the actual story, but this is important!**

 **Would you guys like the following;**

 **A huge chapter, 1k minimum?**

 **Or a few small chapters, 1k maximum.**

 **No, I don't have ANY chapter's ready. Maybe like….half of one. Sorry, I have lots of test and quizzes! Not my fault I'm in a charter school!**

 **(This is posted on both stories, so please just PM me, but if you don't have an account, just review on "The Beginning of Persephone Jackson" since that was my favorite story so far….also because it only has one review. No, I didn't double check if there was more and if there was, I'm sorry I missed you.)**

 **Also, for "Let Blood Mix With Poison and Gold", should I get Medusa and Kronos blood adopt the twins? Or just Kronos? And should I write stories centering on their childhood and Kronos' "joys" of being a parent, or should I skip ahead to when their all grown up? (I'll try to write accordingly to the books, but no promises.)**

 **Also, gimmie chapter ideas!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Rika**


	3. Percy's First Gender-Swapped Day

**Okay….the majority of people say's long chapters. Long chapter's it is then! I'll change if a lot of people say's too.**

 **Guest ~ Okay, your vote number 1 for turn Percy back.**

 **Paper Kaine~** **Hey, 1k is bigger than the other chapter stories I've written! But thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Loren16** **~ Aww, thanks! But really, I want to make my readers happy.**

 **917brat** **~ Long chapter's it is then!**

 **Dogbisket1967** **~ Dunno if I could make something like that….**

 **Richard1081** **~ That was blunt and yet well put…how do you do that?**

 **Disclaimer;**

 **Me ~ I totally own-*Titan-sized Rick comes out of nowhere and karate chops my head***

 **Rick ~ I OWN PJO. NOT YOU, PUNY MORTEL.**

 **Me ~ *weakly* Okay…**

Percy mumbled and grumbled as she walked away from a pool of ichor and blood. A few moans could be heard from the pile of bodies.

As Percy walked towards Aphrodite's cabin, Percy could feel her…things….bouncing up and down on her chest.

" _Damn. Why do they have to be so huge? Their attracting too much attention!"_ Percy thought as she felt eyes drawn on her, with either jealousy or a sudden crush.

When she reached to the Aphrodite cabin, she opened the door and said, "Piper? I need you help…"

Said person was just staring at her, along with everyone else in the room.

"Uh….do we know you?" said little Susie, surprising everyone from the silence. She's a newly claimed 6 year old who was traumatized because her father was killed in cold blood by monsters. She's usually quiet.

"It's me, Percy. Apollo, Hermes, and the Stools tried a prank that caused this." She said, gesturing to herself.

Everyone rather smiled, laughed, or got angry.

"So what are you doing here?" Piper inquired.

"Well, I needed new clothes. After all, the only female clothing I have is this bikini." Percy said, blushing a bit.

Then all of a sudden, every Aphrodite kid got this evil glint in their eyes.

Percy gulped. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

oooOOO000~Line Break (I need more creative line breaks -_-)~000OOOooo

A few, pain-filled hours (For Percy), Percy glanced in a full body mirror. She had to admit she looked good.

Her hair was still wild, but not too much. She had bracelets and rings adorning her, but not too much.

Her shirt was the typical "Camp Half-Blood" shirt, and had ripped jeans shorts. She had a red sash around her waist.

"I look…." Percy started

"Gorgeous?" said Drew

"Hot?" said Piper

"Cute?" said Susie

"Um…Nice?" Percy said.

They all groaned.

"Just 'Nice'? Really?" Daphne said (One of the old campers)

Percy just shrugged.

They all sighed and walked away, leaving Percy and Piper alone.

"Hey Perce. How did Annabeth react to the news?"

Annabeth….gods, he forgot her! (Don't tell Annabeth she said that.)

"I-uh-I mean, I-"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

" _How'd she know that?"_

Piper then proceed to shove Percy out of the door.

"You Missy need to explain to you girlfriend. Now." Piper said, before slamming the door in her face.

"What nice friends I have…" Percy mumbled before walking away.

OOO000ooo~Line-You know what? Forget it.~ooo000OOO

Percy strolled along the beach and saw Chiron.

Percy jogged towards Chiron and waved her hands while yelling, "Hey! Chiron! Do you know where Annabeth is?"

Chiron nodded and yelled, "I think she's slashing at the dummies. Please tell her that those dummies cost money when you see her!"

Percy then turned direction and yelled back, "Sure! See ya Chiron!"

When Percy got to the Arena, she saw Annabeth slashing at the dummies. She seemed worried. Probably for Percy.

Percy sneaked behind her and when she got close enough, she used her hands to cover Annabeth's eyes.

"Guess who?" Percy whispered in Annabeth's ears.

Annabeth growled and said "You better be someone I know, or else your gonna get it…"

Percy then remembered that Annabeth didn't know about the gender switch.

She then moved her hands, backed up and said, "It's me, Percy. The prank that Apollo, Hermes, and the Stolls played on me created this." She gestured to herself.

Annabeth then turned around and gasped. Then she got a dark look in her eyes, which, by the way, got stormier then one of Zeus' temper tantrums.

After the thunder stopped crashing, Percy said reassuringly to Annabeth "Don't worry. I got them." And as if to prove her point, she pointed towards the direction of campers, pushing a wheelbarrow which carried 4 unconscious bodies, which had some red and golden stuff, dripping from the sides.

"Hades…" Annabeth muttered as her eyes widened at sight.

"Yeah-" Percy stared, before the conch shell rang through out camp.

"Let's go see what's up." Annabeth said, before jogging away. Percy nodded and jogged after her.

When they got there, most of the campers were there, not noticing Percy or Annabeth since all eyes were glued on to the stage, where all of Olympus was gathered.

"The gods decided to grace us with the opportunity to let them teach us They decided that it was time that they had stayed away from their children-" A few coughs interrupted Chiron. "AND as for the gods that do not have children, they have come to get associated with the campers."

"Where's Lord Apollo and Lord Hermes?" a voice rang out

"Right here…" said a weak voice.

Everyone, gods and Chiron included, turned their heads to see a mummified Apollo and Hermes, wobble on crutches on to the stage.

"Hey-ouch!" Hermes waved, but stopped when his hand started to hurt.

"What happened to you two dorks?" Ares asked.

"We...um…played a prank on a…um….girl and she…uh….did this…" Apollo stammered

Artemis gave a smirk and said "Well, well, well. Which girl was strong enough to beat up two gods?"

"And us." Crocked the Stolls, in a even worse state then Apollo and Hermes.

The gods raised their eyebrows, so did the rest of the camp and Chiron.

"Which girl kicked you four around?" Artemis said, pointing four fingers at the injured four.

"Her." They said, all pointing to Percy.

"And what's your name sweetie?" said Demeter

"Um…Percy. Persephone Jackson." Percy said, shifting on either foot.

"PERCY?!"

 **Here are the poll results.**

 **Nico ~ 3 votes**

 **Leo, Apollo, Hermes ~ 2 votes each**

 **Jason, Hades, Zeus, Anyone else, Female/Female ~ 1 vote each**

 **Thanks! R &R**

 **~Rika**


	4. Chapter 2 Percy Gets Crushed On

**Oh, gods. It's been more than a month, hasn't it? Lets see what happened…**

 **My siblings got the flu. Had to take care of them.**

 **Siblings got my parents the flu. Had to take care of them. (This family would fall without me!)**

 **Then naturally, I got the flu.**

 **Now testings are starting. (I swear, my parents know no mercy!)**

 **So…Yeah…This and an update on my other story, "Let Blood Mix with Poison and Gold" might be the last you'll hear of me until May. So …yeah. Everything is on hiatus until May. Sorry! (Read the bottom. Thanks!)**

 **917brat** **~ Thanks! Put your vote in the poll, if you want your choice to be valid.**

 **guest** **~ Please, reduce the swearing. Actually, no swearing at all please. I have my little 8 year old brother read the reviews when I get sometimes sick. I…Don't want him saying any of that. And you don't have to read these stories, do you? You have this thing called "free will". Use it.**

 **Kittycat3000** **~ Thanks!**

 **immortal godess** **~ Once again, put your vote in the poll. Thanks!**

 **V-Con13** **~ POLL PLEASE.**

 **Lover of Fantasy and Magic** **~ First of all, awesome username. Second of all, done.**

 **Now since that's done, on with the story!**

 **Connor's POV**

I don't get it.

Why is everyone gasping? Are they gasping at Percy, or at us?

I squinted to see him. He looked fine. Thought, that shirt is making his chest looking bumpy. Those pants make his hips look huge. Is he wearing a black cape or something to make his hair look that long?

"Why is everyone gasping at Percy?" I asked. Travis agreed with me.

They just stared at us blankly. Then Kaite spoke. "Can't you see her?"

"Her?" Travis inquired (Ha! Eat that world! I do know fancy words!) "Don't you mean him? And if we could see him, why would you think we'd be asking you?"

"I think you got some brain damage. Or your eye sight is WAY off." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes before pausing, "Wait…Apollo, you're the god of healing. Can't you heal yourself, Hermes, and his kids?"

Apollo scoffed (Big word, woo!) "If I could, I would have. But sometimes, not even an injury this great could heal even the mighty god of healing.

Percy (I think) raised his eyebrow "You really ARE blind." He said in a girly voice.

I started to giggle. "You screamed so loud you made your voice sound like a girl!"

"No you moron. He turned into a she." Clarisse said, gesturing at who I think was Percy. Then Ares mumbled something that sounded like _"And a cute one at that…"_ which earned him a smack in the head from a certain love goddess.

"Ow…" he muttered, holding his head.

"Percy-he-she-wait, what?" I and Travis shrieked together. (Proves we're siblings)

Athena rolled her eyes and tried to heal us. She healed my senses, and my leg. Same thing to Dad, Apollo and Travis. Then Poseidon came in and healed the rest of us. Me and Travis moved our cast and stuff and stared at Percy.

My jaw dropped.

 **No ones POV**

The Stoll brothers, Apollo, and Hermes jaw dropped once they got a good look at Percy.

" _She's…hot…!."_

Every other male thought;

" _Why are they staring at her like that..?."_

And then they all had the same thought (Except for Poseidon),

" _She's gonna be my girl!"_

 **Percy POV**

I stared at everyone. Aphrodite was squealing. Athena and Demeter looked at me, their smiles full of pity. Hera was glaring at Zeus. Everyone else was just…staring. It was getting annoying. Especially with ADHD.

I shifted on one foot to the other. "Why…Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

All the female campers rolled their eyes.

"Really Prissy?" Clarisse said, staring at me.

"How did you even get him-err-her before Annie?" said Piper, rolling her eyes.

"One, don't call me Annie. And two, I don't remember." Annabeth replied.

" _Funny. A child of Athena can't remember something."_ I said in my mind, snicker.

"You know I can hear you." Athena deadpanned

Poseidon instantly went to my side. "Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Who did this to you?" (He couldn't hear what was said earlier. He was on the opposite side.)

Everyone involved instantly found their shoes _extremely_ exciting.

I got an evil grin on my face. "Well, I may not remember…But…I think I remember…" I trailed off.

The guilty ones looked at me, pleading with puppy faces. I almost didn't want to rat them out.

Almost.

~~~BlahblahblahBLAH!Lineywineybreakywakie!(I'm such an proper teen)~~~

Two hours later, my dad came to the cabin. I was reading a magazine on Marine Biology. I was chewing my hair while lying around on my bed with a large, loose CHB shirt and ripped jeans short. (I changed because I was training with some boys. For some reason, I keep falling down on my knees and ruining my v-neck loose shirt. And when I get up, the boys just blush for some reason.)

I absent-mindly turned the page and said, "Your left cheek has blood on it. Under you eye."

He then wiped the spot I told him, and then looked at his hand before wiping it on his shirt.

"So, how's womanhood?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"Meh." I replied, getting up.

The door opened. It was Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Mr. D, and a few other boys.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I said. After the war, the gods insisted on us to not be so formal. After all, we did more for them then they had done for us.

"I-uh…"

"I mean-um…"

"So, I uh…"

"You…"

"I…"

"Um…"

"They uh…"

"We…."

(I can't tell who was talking and who was not because they were talking all at the same time. And because Rika is lazy. **Hey. I relent that.** Well, you are. **Shut up or I'll make you into an unspeakable horror in the next few chapters.** No! Forget everything I said! **I can't, but you can.** Wait, what? ***magically snaps fingers ands turns to the reader* Not a word.** **)**

I blinked my eyes rapidly. I felt like I was just thinking of something but just forgot. Meh. Must not be important. **(*mysterious figure in the distance chuckles* Yes…Not very important…)**

I focused back on the group of men at stammerin' at my door.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. So did I. At the same time.

"Well...?" We both encouraged. At the same time.

"What's this about?" We both asked, crossing our arms. At the same time. Not freaky at all.

Nope, not what so ever.

I suddenly felt jolts in my stomach. Was it…Cramps?

I rushed into the bathroom, leaving the confused men behind.

"What the-" I heard Conner say, before I slammed the door shut.

I sat down on the toilet seat with my pants down.

I peed, wiped, and got up. As I reached to flush the toilet, I looked inside. It was…Red…

So I did the most natural thing any one would do.

I screamed.

 **Hey guys. I just magically whipped up this thing in less than 30 minutes. Hope its okay. I need ideas on how Percy will handle her time of the month. And how others will react. And remember, you don't need an account to review! (If only they did that on other sites…)**

 **Poll results!**

 **Apollo ~ 7**

 **Female/Female ~ 5**

 **Nico ~ 4**

 **Jason ~ 3**

 **Hermes ~ 3**

 **Fem! Percy Joins the Hunt ~ 3**

 **Leo ~ 2**

 **Hades ~ 2**

 **Zeus ~ 2**

 **Change Percy back and go Percabeth ~ 2**

 **Anyone else (Gay, or anyone I'm missing) ~ 1**

 **Change Percy Back ~ 1**

 **~Rika**

 **(P.S. No amount of begging will get me to remove my hiatus before May. So don't bother. And no flames please! I wanna do my testing with a whole and peaceful mind. But tips for testings and constructive criticism are highly welcomed.)**


	5. Chapter 4 Period Freak-out!

***peers over brick wall before ducking to avoid a rotten tomato from a mob with pitch forks, torches, and seemingly never ending rotten fruits and vegetables***

 ***Rika throws a baby Persephone to the crowd***

 ***crowd coo's and focus's attention to the adorable baby, staring sweetly at the crowd***

 ***Rika sneaks away***

 ***Matt notices Rika and shouts* "It's her! Get her!"**

 ***Rika runs like gorgons are on her trail***

 ***Rika pants and hurriedly typed up a poor excuse of a chapter***

 **Okay, ignoring all of that drama...All of the info you need to know in below.**

 **Jesusvaldivia1992 ~ Annabeth's thoughts are coming in the next chapter, and if you want Percy to be a boy again, you gotta vote.**

 **ShadowMoon Pax ~ Vote. Oh, and here, an update.**

 **Veylicia ~ Don't worry. Even if it takes me 25 years, I will make this a completed story. But if something fatal happens…Fell free to finish it for me. And there's this thing called a poll…**

 **Sibuna4everfabina ~ Does a goddess count?**

 **Kittycat3000 ~ I love that idea, but for this time, I had to get Hera and Percy to bond.**

 **Bookowl26 ~ Get an account and vote! Or ask someone with an account to vote.**

 **Guest 1 ~ Thanks! And read what I said to bookowl26.**

 **Guest 2 ~ Read above.**

 **Blue Dam Cookies ~ First off, I love your name! Second, poll. Vote.**

 **I can't keep up with all of the reviews…So for now an on, I will address to the ones that make a valid point, flames, or ones that are just funny or have awesome usernames.**

 **R & R!**

"Percy? Percy, sweetie, are you okay?" dad said, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Dad! There's blood on my underwear and my stomach hurts like Tartarus!" I said, tears streaming down my face. It hurt so much, and there was so much blood pooling in the toilet.

"What? Oh…Oh sweet holy mother of Chaos…" Dad said, panic clear in his voice.

"What? What is it?" I asked, panicking. If dad started cursing, I knew it could be good. He's usually so calm…

"Um…I uh…Hold for a minute sweetie!" Dad said, before loud thumping of feet indicated that he and a few others ran out.

"Hello?" I called out.

I got crickets in response.

They abandoned me. Great. Just great.

 **~ 3** **rd** **POV ~**

Poseidon jogged out, with all of the others staring at him.

"What's wrong-"

"-with Percy?"

The Hermes twins asked, once they caught up with the Water God.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Hades asked.

"Percy seems to be...Ah…Experiencing the wonders of women puberty. Brothers, children, I need you to find every Goddess to get them to help Percy." The sea god said.

"Woman puberty? What?" A Hermes child inquired

"Don't ask." The Gods and the Apollo children replied in union.

"What? What's so wrong?" Conner asked.

"Well, you see son, it's called a woman's time of the month, it's when-" Hermes started, before Mr. D literary zipped his mouth shut to save their children's minds.

"I don't want any more mentally disturbed kids in this camp in my stay here, got it Harry?" Mr. D said, to Hermes.

Hermes unzipped his lips and muttered under his breath, "It's Hermes."

Mr. D waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, _Henry_."

Hermes didn't anything, but had an annoyed look on his face. He hated the name Henry. It reminded him of a prank gone wrong with Hera. It involved a memory spell, piles of whipped greek yogurt, and the name Mertis. Hermes shivered at the memory. It wasn't very pretty. But hey, at least it had gotten huge ratings on Hephaestus TV.! (A/N; I had to copy and paste Hephaestus. Why are greek names so hard to spell and pronounce? Not just greek, but nearly all cultures! Is it so that everyone in heaven can get a hoot out of people trying to prounce/write it? Well, to them I say, _screw you! I hope you died a painful death of misery and pain! And misery! And did I mention pain?_ …Okay, okay, I'll shut up now.)

"What in all things holy is going on?" said a feminine voice.

Everyone turned to look at the voice, which was Hera.

"Hera! Sister! I need your help!" Poseidon said, wrapping one arm around her and steering her to the direction of his cabin.

Hera gave him a weird look and asked, "What?"

Poseidon explained the situation (After he made sure there weren't any younger listeners), in which Hera gave him a, " _You-boys-are-so-squeamish_ " look.

Poseidon gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

Hera sighed and rolled her eyes and stared off to his cabin yelling off her shoulder, "You owe me!"

All the teens did was stare, seeing the "Oh-So-Powerful-And-Holy-Gods" acting like actual siblings.

Especially Hera.

They didn't know what to make of it.

 **~ In the Poseidon Cabin ~**

Hera slowly stepped into the cabin, wary of the silence. She strained her godly ears and heard light whimpers coming form the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and gasped.

The toilet was filled to the brim with blood, with a trail of blood leading from the toilet to the tub, where in the corner had a pile of bloodied clothes. Percy was whimping in the shower, with freezing cold water pouring down on her. Hera cringed. Her female body was creating years of blood, cramps, and mood swings for all of the periods she had missed in her past years.

Hera snapped her fingers and all of the blood disappeared, along with the bloodied clothes. Hera stopped the shower, dried Percy up, and gave her a change of clothes. After showing her how to use a pad and tampon, she and Percy went to her bed to explain what all the blood and pain was.

Percy's eyes widened. "You mean all women go through this torture?!"

Hera gave a small smile, "I wouldn't call it torture, but yes. They do."

Percy looked down and asked softly, "Hera…Why are you being so nice to me?"

Hera's eyes widened in surprise, and then softened. "Percy, I had to remove your memories and send you to Camp Jupiter because I had to. If you had kept your memories, they wouldn't trust you in time."

Percy stared at the goddess she used to hate and gave a small smile. "That doesn't mean that you had to dress up like a hippy hobo."

Hera chuckled softly. "Yes, about that…Haven't you heard of the story of Peruses? As in the original one?" Percy nodded slowly. "Well I had to sort of recreate that moment. As much as I would like to suddenly descend from the heavens in all of my goddess glory with fireworks and all of that drama, I had to stick to the story. After all, being an overly-dramatic-diva is Zeuies job." Hera said, giving a small wink.

Percy laughed.

Hera gave a small smile, before starting to laugh along with her.

Not long after, then started belly laughing and fell on the polished wooden cabin floor, rolling in laughter and tears.

Annabeth slowly opened the Poseidon Cabin door to see Hera and Percy laughing on the cabin floor together. Giving a smile, she slowly closed the door to let the two have a bonding moment.

Hera, out the corner of her eye saw Annabeth smiling and closing the door.

" _Thank you, Annabeth. Thank you for allowing me to help Percy through her troubles. Thank you…For giving me a chance…"_

~~~Meanwhile, outside the cabin door…~~~

The males just stood outside the door, confused on why Percy and Hera were laughing.

"Should…Should we interrupt?" Apollo asked, pointing at the door.

"Nah, let them bond. They deserve it." Zeus said, smiling softly.

"…being an overly-dramatic-diva is Zeuies job…" they heard Hera say.

"WHAT?!" said god said, his face morphing into one of anger, charging at the door.

Hades and Poseidon held him back as Poseidon said between bits of laughter, "Calm brother! Let them bond!"

Hades agreed, "Yes, for they deserve it!"

Zeus turned his anger on them, as thunder and lightning clashed in the air.

Which made them all fall down in laughter.

~~~Inside the cabin~~~

Hera and Percy paused, hearing the thunder and lightning outside. They also heard all of the boys outside laughing as Zeus screamed, "It's not funny! I am _not_ an overly-dramatic-diva!"

Hera and Percy's eyes met, before they, once again, broke down in laughter.

~~~In the middle of Camp Halfblood~~~

Chiron looked up and saw the thunder clouds flash with lighting. He and a few other campers furrowed their eyebrows, but shrugged it off as another one of Zeus' overly-dramatic-diva tantrums.

~~~Far away, some where that I can't tell you for the sake of the plot~~~

 **"Yesss…"** said a figure, as it raced its hands over a crystal ball, showing the gods laughing and Zeus yelling at them.

 **"That's right…Laugh…Laugh and rejoice while you still can because soon you won't have anything to laugh about!"** cackled a dark figure.

"Milord…" bowed a guard, appearing behind the dark figure.

 **"Ahh…Commander…Call your armies. Prepare the troops. It's time…"** the figure said, before returning his attention to the ball.

"Yes milord. May your will be done." Said the commander, before disappearing.

The dark figure continued to stare at the crystal ball as it zoomed onto the face of the laughing Persephone. **"Soon, my queen. Soon, you shall take place by my side as we recreate the world in our image…"** said the figure, stroking the area on the crystal ball where Persephone's cheek was shown, before laughing manically.

~~~Back to where Percy is~~~

Percy felt something cold touching her cheek, as if stroking it. But seeing nothing, she just continued laughing as if nothing had happened.

 **And done! Sorry this chapter took so long! As you know, I had the whole fire thing, and it's worse than it sounded. My insurance agent's aren't letting me to fix anything. Hell, they haven't even replied to any of my messages or emails!**

 **And since it's taking such a long time, I'm taking the opportunity to travel to India! I'm gonna travel from JFK Airport to Delhi, And from Delhi to Kerala, where I'll be staying in a hotel. (My house in India is under repairs after a flood and another fire. Why is it always fires?) I'll be gone from the August 12th to September 1st. The internet is not reliable in India that much, so I'm not sure if I can fit in another chapter. And before any of you flame me for dissing India's internet, I'm from India. I'm a born Indian. And where I was, the longest the power held was for 4 hours, before completely disappearing. And that was with a generator. Wish me a safe trip!**

 **Feel free to flame me! I undeniably deserve it!**

 **~Rika**

 **Poll Time!**

 **Female/Female - 11**

 **Apollo - 8**

 **Join the hunt - 8**

 **Nico - 5**

 **Jason - 3**

 **Hermes - 3**

 **Will - 2**

 **Leo - 2**

 **Hades - 2**

 **Zeus - 2**

 **No Parings - 2**

 **Change Percy back and go Percabeth - 2**

 **Male/Male - 2**

 **Boy Percy - 1**

 **Clovis - 1**

 **Luke (Who is the new Lord of Time and can fully control Kronos' power after he faded him.) - 1**

 **One of the Stoll brothers - 0**

 **Break all hearts - 0**


End file.
